First Love YOONMIN
by Nyippa-chan
Summary: Jimin lost his parents at the age of 9, and he met Yoongi after that. So, his life changed. [YOONMIN] Top!Yoon ; Bottom!Jim. (Rating may increase as the story goes on)


Prolog

Yang ia tahu ketika ia terbangun adalah fakta bahwa kini ia senndirian. Benar-benar sendirian, tak ada tempat kembali, tak ada pelukan hangat lagi dari kedua orang tuanya, tak ada lagi sarapan bersama, dan tak ada lagi hidup yang indah. Setidaknya hanya hal itu yang mampu difikirkan oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia sembilan tahun namun sudah harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan; kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan yang bahkan tak mampu ia ingat rincian kejadiannya.

ooo000ooo

Bahkan kini ia tak dapat lagi meneteskan air matanya, kesedihan sudah menguras kedua mata sipitnya.

Hatinya hancur, berikut harapannya.  
Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar perbincangan beberapa orang diluar kamar dimana ia dirawat selama hampir dua pekan.

 _'Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk meneruskan perusahaannya, aku selaku pengacara keluarganya hanya bisa mengharapkan pertolongan kalian, kumohon.'_

 _'Bukankah kau masih kerabatnya, Yongguk-ssi?'_

 _'Kau benar. Tapi aku tak bisa merawatnya, aku punya ibu yang sakit-sakitan dan juga memerlukanku, kumohon, Namjoon-ssi.'_

 _'Aku perlu membicarakannya dengan istriku, kami punya panti asuhan yang perlu diurus.'_

 _'Kumohon, hanya kau yang dapat aku percayai. Setidaknya hingga ia genap berusia 18 tahun, tolong aku...'_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar percakapan dua orang pria diluar sana. Panti asuhan? Apakah dia akan hidup dengan puluhan anak-anak asing yang tak ia kenali? Berbagi mainan, pakaian dan tempat tidur? Ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

 _'Kau tidak perlu khawatir Namjoon-ssi, aku akan mengurus perusahaan keluarganya dengan sejujur-jujurnya karena akupun masih paman kandungnya. Aku akan memenuhi semua keperluannya sampai ia berusia 18 tahun.'_

 _'Baiklah, berhenti berlutut. Aku akan merawatnya seperti anakku sendiri. Bangunlah Yongguk-ssi.'_

Setidaknya dua percakapan terakhir itu dapat menenangkan kekhawatirannya, namun tetap saja tidak dapat menahan denyutan sakit di dadanya. Batinnya kembali berteriak, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, ia kelu.  
Lalu pintunya diketuk dan dibuka.

"Jiminnie, boleh paman masuk?"

"Ne, masuk saja paman Yongguk." sahutnya dingin, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menyembunyikan raut kecewanya.

"Hari ini kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau sudah sehat."

"Apa aku akan pulang ke rumah, dengan paman?" tanya nya penuh harap, berpura tak mengetahui apapun layaknya bocah seumurnya.

"Maafkan paman, Jiminnie. Paman tidak bisa tinggal dengan Jiminnie." sahutnya mengelus surai hitam bocah malang itu.

Jimin tahu, semuanya. Bahwa...

Hidupnya tak lagi sama.

.

ooo000ooo  
.

Namanya Min Yoongi, seorang composer muda di sebuah label entertainment yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Pria berkepribadian dingin itu tengah menatap layar komputernya, tangannya dengan lincah menggerak-gerakkan mousenya kesana kemari, sudah hampir enam jam lamanya. Begitulah Yoongi, apabila sudah berduaan dengan kekasihnya di studio kecil miliknya.

Namun fokusnya seketika pecah ketika ponselnya bergetar, menunjukkan nama "Namjoon-hyung" dilayar ponselnya, mencoba menghubunginya entah dari mana.

"Yeoboseyo?

 _"Yeoboseyo? Yoongi?"_

"Ne, ada apa Namjoon-hyung?"

 _"Kau sibuk akhir pekan ini?"_

"Hmm, kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

 _"Bisa datang ke tempatku?"_

"Menghibur anak-anak? Tentu! Dengan senang hati. Tapi bukannya jadwalku itu hari senin? Apa tidak apa mengambil jatah Hoseok?"

 _"Kalian berdua aku undang. Ada seorang anggota baru di keluargaku, dan ia agak sedikit berbeda."_

"Menarik. Aku akan datang."

 _"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Yoongi."_

"Tak masalah."

Ia lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali terfokus pada layar komputernya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya membaik, mendengar kabar bahwa akan ada anggota baru di tempat Namjoon membuat hatinya senang. Yoongi selalu senang dengan anak-anak, karena itu ia rela pergi menghibur anak-anak di panti asuhan milik Namjoon secara cuma-cuma. Ia senang melihat anak-anak tersenyum hanya karena permainan pianonya yang tak begitu hebat.

Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu yang besar disana.  
Sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupnya.  
Atau, lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

To be continued.

Ada yang masih ingat saya?

Oke this is a little note from me.

Saya kembali bawa cerita baru, hehe. Actually ini sudah dipost di wattpad tapi saya crosspost kesini karena permintaan beberapa readers. Mohon responnya ya, kalau baik saya lanjut as soon as possible. Thanks!


End file.
